The Bloody Time
by RunnyBabbit44
Summary: Sequel to Dancing in Time. What Julius told Alice is true, she is being targeted because of him! What'll the new found couple do, and how will they handle the situation?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1-**

Things had finally calmed down in the Clock Tower. julius had completely given into Alice, and wasn't ignoring her, as much as he could help. He still gave her the 'hmm's' and 'humm's' that he always used to give her when working.

It didn't matter, though, not to Alice. She felt at peace, knowing he was still the man she fell in love with. knowing that no matter how little Julius spoke, he talked to her the most. It was comforting, and nothing could destroy the moments they had together.

Moments like they were having now.

Alice sat in her chair besides Julius, watching as he weaved his magic into the broken clocks to be found on his desk. She rested her head on his shoulder and occasionally his cheek into her light brown hair.

It was true, nothing could ruin these moments, except an ever happy knight that just so happened to barge through the door. "Hey Julius! Hey Alice!" he greeted cheerfully.

Julius blushed slightly as he realized the situation he had been found in. "Knight, just leave the clocks and go."

Alice pouted. "Is that anyway to treat your friends, Julius?" she scolded him. All the clockmaker did was roll his eyes.

"Now, now , Julius. Listen to your wife," Acxe tried to copy the foreigner.

At this coment the couple blushed madly. "I'm Not-he's not..." Alice fumbled for her words.

Ace laughed. "Come on, it was just a joke. Anyway, Alice, you should come visit the Queen. She's been in a bit of a depression latley, no idea why, but I think you could help me out by talking to her. She keeps sending soldiers after me, and it's no fun since they're all weak."

"I'll go with you then. Bye Julius." With that the knight and foreigner turned to leave the room but stopped in their tracks as they noticed something on the floor.

It was a white envelope with a pocket watch drawn on the top. Ace picked it up and handed it to Julius. "For you, Time, I'm betting since there's a clock on it," he laughed.

Julius snatched the letter away. His eyes widened as seveal sheets of paper fell out of the envelope and landed on his desk. Alice picked a few up and looked at them. They were photographs, all of them.

One was her preparing coffee and Julius leaning over her to get to the cabinet.

Another was Julius, asleep on his desk, and Alice placing a blanket on his shoulders.

The last was one of Julius working on his clocks and Alice resting her head on his shoulder. This was the situation they had been in before Ace had appeared.

Alice met Julius's wide eyes. She tried to speek, but all that came out was, "What..."

"It seems like someone has an interest in you Alice. You better be careful, I told you this would happen," the clockmaker mumbled, throwing the pictures into the trash next to his desk.

"Or," Ace added. "someone has a crush on you, Julius, and I don't mean our beloved foreigner."

"Ace," Julius said sternly. "this is nothing to joke about. If you are going to the castle," he added towards Alice. "make sure you get there quick and that you're always with Ace."

The foreigner nodded. "Let's go Ace."

With that the two left. While Alice's mind was pondering on why someone would take pictures of her with Julius, she forgot to lead the way. Soon, the two found themselves at the gates to the Hatter's Mansion.

"It's the Lady!" a voice called out.

Alice's arms were snatched by the Tweedle twins. "The boss wants to see you," Dum said.

"It's good you came when you did, otherwise he would've had to get you," Dee finished.

The girl's eyes widened. _Blood,_ she thought. _Blood is back? I thought he went to Jokers' Prison, wherever that is, so why is he back? _"Blood's... here?"

Dee and Dum exchanged glances then they looked back up at Alice. Together they answered, "No, of course not. He got replaced."

**Well, this is going to be about three to four chapters. Please thank **crazy2000 **for requesting this story, and I'm sorry for the wait on it!**

**I hope you enjoyed it, and please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2-**

"So... what is the new Mad Hatter like?" Alice asked cautiously. She was being dragged through the masion by the twins. Ace had gotten lost some time ago. The foreigner was worried for him, and her fears only hightened as she heard Elliot screaming about 'not supposed to be in the mansion.'

Dum pursed his lips and thought for a second. "Well, for starters, he's nothing like the old boss."

"Yeay,' Dee agreed. "He's really nice-"

"But completely insane."

Alice sighed._ At least he's nice, apparently. However, I don't know if I'll be able to handle any insanity._

"We're here!" the twins shouted. "Can we come in, Boss. We brought the Lady!"

The door to what used to be Blood's office opened. In the doorway stood a man about three inches taller than Alice. The girl's eyes widened as she met a pair of emerald green orbs. The man's hair, which was tied in a loose side ponytail that hung over his shoulder, was platinum blond. The chin lenght bangs he had lazily parted to the right were the same color as his startling eyes.

On top of his head lie a tilted black fedora. The King of Spades and two green feathers were sloppily placed on just above the rim of the hat. He wore a white dress shirt that was not, under any circumstances, neatly tucked into his wrinkled black dress pants. Not only that, but his shirt wasn't even buttoned properly.

Alice was horrified as she took in the man's appearance. _What the-? He's a complete slob!_

The man smiled. "Hello! It's a pleasure to met you! I'm Leo Grant! Will you come in and sit? I've been wanting to meet you for a while but I haven't gotten the chance, but now you're here! I insist! You must come in at once!" he greeted, much too loudly.

The girl winced but nodded and walked into the room, distantly aware of the twins shutting the door and leaving. Yet again, as she looked around the room, she was shocked. The room... it was a complete wreck. Books scattered everywhere, pillows out of place, random documents lying on the floor, and teacups by the plenty littered the work space.

"Sit, sit. You must sit." Leo gestured to the couch.

After moving all the books and papers from one cushion and onto the other, Alice sat.

Leo sat in a chair across from her... ignoring the trash that seperated him from the soft chair. "I've heard you've had quite a bit of trouble with the previous Mad Hatter. Is that true?" he asked.

Alice nodded. "He wasn't exactly, very kind."

The Hatter only looked up at the ceiling. When he looked back at Alice there was a wide smile on his face. "Tell me, do you know why a raven is like a writting desk?"

The girl bit her lip. "No clue?" She wasn't sure what brought this up or if she was really expected to answer.

"Oh, come now. It's very simple if you just think about it." Leo waited but Alice just shook her head. With a sigh he answered, "They both have feathers."

"I don't understand," Alice said, fooled beyond comprehension.

"A raven has feathers and on a writting desk, there are quills, which also contain feathers."

"That's true, but not all writting desks have quills."

The Hatter grunted. "This is no good, no good at all." That was when he picked up a random teacup and shouted at the top of his lungs in a singing mannor, "I need a clean cup~!"

Alice's eye twitched.

With a huff of breath from Leo, the atmosphere changed into a serious one. He looked Alice dead in the eyes. "I know who is stalking you and I'd be willing to help with the problem. For a price."

The foriegner gulped. She did not like the man's tone of voice. It spoke of, death, without meaning to. It spoke of danger and blood. Of pain and suffering. "W-who is it? H-how do you know?" she asked.

Then laughter circled around the room. "Wouldn't you like to know! Haha~!" the Hatter chuckled.

Alice stood up abruptly, agrivated. "If all you're going to do is mess with my head then I am leaving!" Alice shouted.

"Wait! Hold on a minute! I meant what I said! I do know, and I will help, if you pay my price."

The girl turned back around, saying, "Then name your price and tell me everything you know."

Leo grinned a mad and crazy grin. "I'll warn you, the price I want will not be an easy one to pay."

**I'm so sorry this took soooo long to update, but I'm working on the next chapter now. As always, please review and thank **crazzy2000 **for requesting this story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3-**

Alice sighed as she walked out of the mansion. She couldn't believe what she had agreed to, the thought itself sent shivers up her spine. However, the fact was she had to do this, to make sure her and Julius were safe. She kept thinking of what she was doing, and if she should go against Leo's price now that she knew who was stalking her. Yet she still didn't know the new Hatter too well and didn't know what he was capable of.

"TEA!"

Alice rolled her eyes. She did know that Leo was capable of always surprising her. She turned around to face the sloppy man. "Why are you coming with me?"

Leo crossed his eyes then looked at the sky. His face instantly went blank of all emotion. That was when he pointed to a cloud and said, "It looks like a top-hat with bunny ears!"

The girl tapped her foot in irritation. "I asked you a question."

The Hatter looked at her. "And I just answered it."

Alice grunted and turned around. "Just show me the way to this so called Joker Prison," she sighed.

Leo marched out in front of her, leading her into a forest with a bunch of messed up, colorful signs. "Two Jokers in the deck of cards. One as colorful as the night, one as plain as the day. Two sides of the same coin yet both have secrets of their own. Both are to be feared for they could be in your hand of cards," Leo sang.

"What are you talking about? Are you sure we're going the right way?" Alice asked. She pointed to one of the many signs. "This says the prison is the other way."

"Jokes of the Jester. Wrong doings of the Warden."

"Stop being so cryptic! You're starting to sound like Nightmare!" Alice shouted.

Leo's eyes went wide. He turned around sharply and covered the girl's mouth. "Be quiet or the temperamental fuzzy thing might hear you," he whispered.

Alice pulled Leo's hand away. "I won't be quiet and you better stop being so annoying!" she shrieked.

That was when Alice realized that Leo wasn't just being Leo. "Oh no," she whimpered as she looked around. Surrounding them were a bunch of workers that she knew well, and that she knew were not going to be friendly anymore.

The last thing that Alice said was, "Help me!"

**At the Clock Tower**

Julius paced around his office. Alice had been gone for far too long. Five time periods had passed and she still was not back.

The clockmaker was just about to grab his coat and go out looking for her when the door crashed open. There stood a man he hadn't met but heard about from a few faceless that had come by to deliver him clocks. "What do you want, Hatter?" Julius snarled.

"Alice!" the Hatter panted. "She's… with the… Jokers!"

Julius snapped then. "What happened!"

"We were going to the prison when we were ambushed by a bunch of people who hate you. Though, they didn't attack us because of you, but because they were ordered to!" Leo shouted.

"You better explain now, Hatter."

Leo took a deep breath and prepared to say everything.

**At the Prison**

"I am so sorry for this, Alice," a familiar voice snarled from the shadows in the cell that Alice was locked in.

"Why are you doing this?" the foreigner asked.

"Why? You already know why."

There was silence and then the voice spoke again.

"I had my loyal servant keep tabs on you and report them to me. He told me that you had found out from that new Hatter who I was, and I had him send my lower class workers out to bring you to me."

"I still don't know why you are doing this!" Alice screamed.

"That's because the clockmaker deserves to suffer for what he did. I will deliver the best pain straight into that wounded clock of his, and cause it to shatter into a million pieces. All right before your eyes, my beloved foreigner."

Then there were footsteps fading down the hall along with laughter that almost made Alice's heart stop with fear.

**Who could it be that was talking to Alice? Will Julius save her? What exactly does Leo want? All will be revealed next chapter! Haha~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4-**

He couldn't believe what he just heard. It was impossible! _No! _Julius thought to himself. _It is possible. That b****** is crazy._

Julius and the new hatter were running at full speed towards the Jokers' Prison, determined to save Alice from the insane jacka**.

"Almost there!" Leo panted heavily.

That was when they were stopped by a rabbit man with a face that had pain written all over it. "Hello Julius, Leo," Elliot March mumbled.

"You!" both the clockmaker and hatter spat.

Elliot sighed. "I really have nothing against you, Leo, I'm just following orders. However, if it wasn't for him wanting to kill you, I'd just get rid of you here and now mortician."

Julius's face twisted into one of hatred. He took a step forward, reaching for the wrench in his pocket, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. Looking back Julius saw Leo with a completely straight face for once in his life. "You go get Alice, I'll deal with my subordinate."

With that, Julius ran passed Elliot, and out of the forest.

The hare smirked. "Do you really think that was a good idea, sending him off all by himself?"

"I knew you'd just let him go, since your orders are to make sure Julius gets to the prison. Besides, it's something that he has to settle himself, just like I have to settle this matter," Leo sighed. He really didn't want to have to play the general during a war, but that was part of his role as the hatter involve. _Still, _Leo thought while taking out both of the feathers from his fedora, _I guess if Julius succeeds, I wont have to for long._

**At the Prison**

"Alice!" Julius shouted. There was a groan from a cell just a little ways out in front of him. It was her. "I'm coming!"

The sight that he saw was so gruesome that he nearly lost everything right there. Alice, his beloved foreigner, was chained to the wall. A large amount of blood still dripping from the gash across her forearm.

"Well, well, well. It seems you weren't stalled for long with Elliot. Let me guess, the new hatter, whoever he maybe, it taking care of him now?" a voice called out from the shadows. Out stepped a man with wild black hair and a worn out prison uniform. There were dark red marks around his wrist from the cuffs that he had broken out of. If Leo had never told him, Julius would never had recognized the man in front of him.

"Dupre."

**In the Forest**

"Nice… trick… you have there. I should've known… you'd… be strong," Elliot huffed. He was down on one knee, and his arm pointed the gun at Leo shakily.

This was a Leo that he had never seen before. He stood there, not a single emotion found on his face, his eyes completely clouded and blank. Two twin swords found in his hands, one of which was holding up the hare's chin. He was serious himself now.

"Yet you do know it isn't everyday that the teacup shatters."

Well, maybe not quite.

Elliot rolled his eyes. "You are a walking riddle."

"Yes, well, I do take pride in fine craftsmanship. It isn't everyday that a flower sings, too," Leo snorted, still confusing the living daylights out of the man before him.

"I'm sorry, but this is the day where the new hatter falls dead."

The sound of the gunshot had all the birds in the vicinity flying away.

**About two chapters left, and the drama's almost at it's peak. XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5-**

It rang in his ears, in his whole body. The impact shook him like a leaves during a hurricane. Leo clutched his shoulder, looking down at Elliot in horror.

"S***. Missed," the hare mumbled, getting ready to fire the next shot. However he failed to see both of his opponent's swords closing in around his neck.

**At the Prison**

"Bravo, bravo! You recognize me," Blood Dupre snarled.

Julius reached behind his back for his wrench. It was strange, the clockmaker always avoided these kinds of situations, but this time he had charged right in. How could one girl have changed him so much? Still, he didn't care, for he was Alice's and always would be. He'd do anything for her, even if it meant dying.

The newly faceless Blood smirked. "Do you really think you can fight me one on one?"

A slight twitch of the eye was all Blood needed to know that Julius was conscious of the fate he set for himself.

The ex-hatter continued. "You know you're the reason I'm like this. Which is why I will take no pleasure in anything except for this!" With that the broken chain around Blood's ankle turned into a gun, which he kicked up and fired. He was too fast, Julius had no chance to dodge, and got hit in the leg.

In pain the clockmaker backed into the wall, falling on his knees. However he was able to muster the strength to turn his wrench into a gun and shoot Blood's foot. "You b*****!" All plans lost, the faceless raised his gun, pointed at Julius's heart, and prepared to fire.

He never got to, for a mysterious bullet dug itself into his arm.

"Watch out for the sparrow coming in to land." It was Leo, smiling like the madman he was. With a flick of his wrist, his gun twirled in the air and landed back in his hand, formed into a sword matching the one in his other hand. "Long time no see, cousin."

Blood's face darkened. "Leo Grant."

The hatter smiled. "Good, you remember me!"

"Yes, and I remember what you did," the former hatter nearly screeched. "You ran away from home when you found out you were going to be the next hatter. With you gone, I was chosen to become the role holder, and was forced to go against my sister."

"Now you're back to your old self though."

"You call this my old self?"

Leo flinched, not expecting Blood's voice to pitch so high so suddenly.

"It's truly thanks to you that I'm stuck in this mess! If you had just excepted your role, then none of this would've happened!"

Two gun shots echoed through the prison. Leo deflected one with his sword, sending it back at Blood, but the other he let his it's target. It scraped his heart, and he fell to the ground. The same happened to Blood who could not dodge the second bullet in time.

Both cousins lie there, awaiting their death, when Julius whispered, "Tell him why, Leo."

Leo smirked. "I deflected only… one bullet… because I wanted you… to kill me. I also couldn't… let you kill Alice… and Julius. I wanted you to… kill… me because I knew I hurt… you… which hurt… me."

Blood groaned, "You truly are a… confusing… idiot… until the end."

Then all fell quiet. The only sound that could be heard were the footsteps drawing closer and closer.

"What the H***!"

Julius turned his head to see a shocked Black in the doorway.

**One chapter left, and now everything lightens up, almost. Haha~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6-**

"What the h***!" Black Joker practically screamed his head off. "I leave to chase after a loose prisoner and return to find the old and new hatter dead! Not only that, but the 'cute' couple bleeding on my f****** floor!"

Julius tried to stand but winced and fell back down. "Now, now, don't try anything stupid Clockmaker." A voice called out and White Joker materialized. He unlocked the unconscious Alice from the wall and carried her bridal-style. "Care to help me bring these two back to the Clocktower brother?"

"Tch," Black mumbled but lifted the now passed out Julius onto his shoulder.

As the brothers walked back to the tower the tension between them almost caused all the flowers around them to wilt. Literally. Wonderland was truly an amazing place.

"Just what were you thinking, letting that b****** Blood ruin my prison?"

White sighed. "He didn't ruin it, he just added to the décor. Besides, I was bored without you around and I figured it's be an entertaining show."

Black looked at the smiling face of his brother. "Sometimes I think they got it wrong, calling me the evil one."

**An Hour Later**

"Ugh." Julius sat up, only to find himself lying on his bed, Alice next to him.

His eyes widened. He shook the girl, trying to wake her. "Alice! Please, Alice! Be alive!"

The foreigner blinked her eyes and stared at the man in front of her. "Julius?"

Suddenly she was embraced in a tight hug. "Oh Alice, I thought I lost you forever," the clockmaker almost cried. He was so happy, to have his Alice back safely in his arms. Where he could protect her no matter what.

"What happened to Leo?" Alice asked as she pushed away from the hug. She knew what happened, even though she hadn't seen it, but she didn't want to believe it. Sure, she had only known the new hatter for a little less than three time periods, but she had a feeling that, no matter how annoying he was, that she would've gotten along with him.

Julius bit his lip and looked away. "He got… what he wished for."

A tear slid down Alice's face. She got up and walked over to the door. "I have to… I don't know. I don't know what to do," she wailed. Because of her, Leo had died. Even if that was his wish, she still couldn't bear it. She had practically given him the opportunity to have his wish granted.

Julius walked up to Alice and held her hand. "Here, I picked this up before I passed out." He dropped something into her hands.

Alice looked at the feather. I was green and bent out of place. She smiled painfully. "This was his." Julius nodded. Alice looked around frantically until she found a pen and paper. She tore the paper into a thin strip and wrote a note, tying it around the feather. She looked at Julius expectantly. He opened the window and with the gust of wind that went by, Alice dropped the feather.

The wind carried it away, somewhere. Alice rested her head on Julius's shoulder. "Fly away, to a place where you can rest peacefully."

Julius nuzzled his cheek in her hair. "Be happy, wherever you end up."

**At the Hatter Mansion**

The twins sighed as they finished cleaning the office. It had taken them several time periods because of how dirty Leo left it. "Now what?" Dum asked his brother.

Dee shrugged. "Wait for the new boss and chicky rabbit to appear."

Before they left, Dum opened a window. In flew a feather with a note attached. It landed on a newly poured cut of tea on the desk. The letter came undone and fell into the liquid. The note was smudged, but the message would forever be there.

_Why is a raven like a writing desk?_

**Sorry this took so long, writer's block is a pain. Anyway, this is now finished. Please thank **crazzy2000 **for requesting this continuation of **_Dancing in Time_**. I hope you enjoyed this story, I know I did.**


End file.
